Question: In her chemistry class, Gabriela took 5 quizzes. Her scores were 89, 89, 91, 83, and 98. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $89 + 89 + 91 + 83 + 98 = 450$ Her average score is $450 \div 5 = 90$.